Tus hartantes 15 años
by saku-suzumiya
Summary: Pues no, lo extraño era que su sobrita Sakura Haruno, con sus 15 precoces años y dos semanas de habernos conocido ya me tenía a sus pies….
1. Chapter 1

Hello emmm no se si hacerlo un mini Fanfic pero de que tendrá conti la tendrá jajaja

.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*

Tus artantes 15 años.

_Pues no, lo extraño era que su sobrita Sakura Haruno, con sus 15 precoces años y dos semanas de habernos conocido ya me tenía a sus pies…. _

Capitulo 1: Epilogo

Yo Sasuke Uchiha era un estudiante de preparatoria completamente normal. Con 17 años de edad y vivía junto con mi hermano mayor Itachi desde hace dos años… oh si… mi vida era completamente normal, estaba basada en la monotonía, ni siquiera tenía que preocuparme por el dinero o por la comida pero… **desde que al idiota de mi hermano se le había ocurrido la extraordinaria idea de casarse con una de las personas más patosas y fastidiosas del mundo, ¡Toda mi vida normal se había ido a la mierda!**

Y aun que yo creía que la tal Ino era la mujer más molesta, para mi mala suerte conocí a su sobrina, seis años menor que ella: Haruno Sakura

**¿Cuál era mi problema con ella?**

**Numero uno: Vivía en su casa **

**Numero dos: Era tan patosa y molesta**

**Numero tres: Me llamaba Sasuke- kun**

_Oh pero lo peor era que siendo tan inocente era la única ¨niña¨ que estaba sacudiendo a mis hormonas de pies a cabeza._

**¿Extraño verdad?**

_Pues no, lo extraño era que con sus 15 precoces años y dos semanas de habernos conocido la niñita ya me tenía a sus pies…. _

.-Kick Ass .-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*-

Ya seee, no actualizo el otro fic pero ya metí otro jajaj lo siento, no pude evitarlo, eto.. el capi del Fic tu y yo va a tardar un poco… mmm

Pobe de Sasuke, que una niña precoz lo traiga patas arriba le va a causar muchos dolores de cabeza. Este Fic lo hice exclusivamente para torturar a Sasuke jejejej esto será divertido.

La palabra precoz significa prematuro o temprano… y mas que nada me refiero a Sasuke y no a Sakura vale?


	2. Chapter 2

Les traje un nuevo cappp de hecho este fic mini fic forma parte de los 30 cosas raras que escribo jaja solo que no lo puse sorry bueno aquí ta

Más porno que nada

Procuren que mister pavo no se revele y se los trague ya saben lo que dicen si comes serás comido

.-*.-*.-*.-Kick-Ass.-*.-*.-*Saruyama.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*

Capítulo 2 Frustraciones

¿Saben lo frustrante que es tener 17 años y estar enamorado de una niña de 15? Apuesto que no…

En resumen:

Nada de sexo

Nada de besos excitantes

Nada de toqueteos

Nada de pijamadas con ella… ¡Nada de sexo!

Es decir Sakura todavía no era mi novia y las hormonas ya me estaban carcomiendo el cerebro, todavía ni probaba sus delicados labios y ya estaba planeando la boda, todavía ella no daba su primer beso y yo ya quería hacer bebes con ella…-

Era un pervertido de lo per- lo sabía- pero simplemente, cada vez que Sakura entraba en un radio de diez metros, no podía controlar mis pensamientos –

- Sasuke- kun – ah como me gustaría que repitiera mi nombre mientras yo la hacía gemir

- Sasuke- kun – o que se mordiera el labio mientras la toqueteo un poco –

- Sasuke- kun ¿en qué piensas? – en tu y yo en la cama

- mph en nada en especial – claro ella no debía saber que tenía fantasías con su precoz cuerpo de niña de 15 que parecía de 14-

- ¿estás bien?

- si

- Ino e Itachi acaban de llamar, dijo que llegaran hasta mañana por la mañana - ¿mañana por la mañana?-

- excelente ¿Sakura recuerdas que me dijiste que nunca habías besado a nadie? – sus pequeñas mejillas adquirieron un fuerte color rojizo que la hacían ver mucho más infantil y a mí me hacían sentir como un pervertido acosa niñas-

- S.. si ¿Por qué?

- ¿quieres que te enseñe? - ¿desde cuándo pedía permiso para tomar algo que por derecho era mío?-

-mmm… s…si ¿pero que no somos familia?

- el día en que tú y yo seamos familia mato al idiota de Naruto… no hay sangre de por medio así que no importara, además solo es un beso – uno que me haría muy feliz o tal vez serian dos o cien…- así que tu solo sígueme… claro si puedes – le sonreí arrogantemente antes de impactar sus labios, con muy poco delicadeza, contra los míos… intente que mis hormonas no me dominasen y terminara asustándola, así que me tranquilice cuando sus labios comenzaron a corresponder los míos con torpes movimientos… torpes y aun así enloquecedores, su cuerpo se arqueo inconscientemente hacia el mío, sus dedos se enredaron en los mechones de mi cabello haciéndome cosquillas mientras que mis labios devoraban a los suyos con paciencia… claro eso fue hasta que por accidente la pequeña Sakura se le ocurrió deslizar su lengua por uno de mis labios y logro con ellos enloquecerme. Sujete con fuerza su nuca y apretuje su pequeño cuerpo contra el mío, sintiendo las obvias diferencias entre ambos, y fue entonces cuando sin previo aviso hundí mi lengua dentro de su boca, mezclando nuestros aliento, ella intento separarse ya que el beso estaba subiendo de intensidad… pero yo no podía ni quería soltarla así que apretuje su cadera contra la mía – ella suspiro- y comencé a frotar deliberadamente – ella gimió- y perdí el control , mi mano se colocó sobre uno de sus pechos apretujando y masajeando – ella gimió más fuerte en mi oído-

- Sasuke- kun, dijiste que… solo era un beso – Y de nuevo ahí estaba una de mis frustraciones… su edad, su miedo y mis estúpidas ganas…

- lo siento – le di un beso calmado… solo un par de roces frustrantes… pero no tenía otra opción- recuerda que solo puedes practicar conmigo los besos

- ¿Practicar?... si como no

- shh, Sakura… sabes cuál es mi reputación ¿verdad? – ella asintió-

-entonces de que te sorprendes – y en un parpadeo ya la estaba besando otra vez.

Continuara… creo y si no es el final jaja

.-*.-/.-

Si es malo si es basura no duden en reclamar

Bueno no es lo mejor ni lo peor que he escrito pero realmente me gusta ver a Sasuke como un niñato que no puede controlarse jaja y sakura bien dejada jajaja

Mm si les gusta lo hot y así les recomiendo este fic entre la tierra y el infierno de nekuri, les encantara baal y belfegor, o entre a mis fic favoritos ahí hay muchos hot


End file.
